


Martial Arts

by WotanAnubis



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen, Weapons Triangle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 19:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WotanAnubis/pseuds/WotanAnubis
Summary: In which Edelgard wrestles with a difficult decision.





	Martial Arts

**Author's Note:**

> It may surprise you to learn that I'm very excited to finally have some Fire Emblem news. And the really bad news is that this fic isn't going to clash with canon for months.

Sunlight fell in through the high, narrow slits that served as the armory's windows, barely brightening the gloom. Claude leaned nonchalantly against a wall, idly watching Edelgard walk through rack after rack of swords, lances, axes, bows, and a few tables covered in dusty tomes.

After some idle browsing, Edelgard stopped hesitantly in front of a rack of swords.

"I suppose the sword is a more appropriate weapon," she said, in the tone of voice of someone doing a rather bad job of convincing herself.

"Oh, yes?" said Claude. "And how is that?"

"It has a more aristocratic air," Edelgard said, sounding mostly as if she was talking to herself rather than answering Claude. "They're not just some crude lump of metal on the end of a stick. They're more whole, more pure."

Claude shrugged, although Edelgard was too busy staring at the swords and not picking one to notice.

"They're all weapons," he said. "Any 'purity' they might have is lost the moment's blood is spilled."

"Yes, of course, but even so, the sword is a more elegant weapon as befitting someone of our station."

Claude didn't quite manage to hide his disdainful snort. "Elegant? Elegance is for dancing or poetry recitals. There's nothing _elegant_ about battle."

"Well, what would you use, then?" Edelgard demanded.

"I prefer the bow and arrow," he said. "You know that. The best duel is one that isn't fought at all." He grinned nastily. "And what better way to make that happen than by mowing down your opponent before they can get close to you?"

Edelgard frowned. "That's not very..."

"Elegant?" Claude suggested.

"Honorable," Edelgard said. "But I suppose you'll tell me there's nothing honorable about combat."

"You catch on quick," said Claude. 

He looked up at the narrow windows. Outside, the sun was shining brightly. He desperately wanted to get out of this gloom, even if it meant going to the training field.

"Look," Claude said. "Just grab a sword and let's go. I'd like to get out on the field before the sun sets."

Edelgard reached out for a particularly well-made sword with a gloved hand, but halted about halfway there.

"Yes, I suppose I should," she said.

Claude rolled his eyes. Right then. If he wanted to get out of here any time soon, he'd have to play his trump card.

"I hear Dimitri will be practicing the lance," he said.

Edelgard grabbed a crude steel axe and hefted it onto her shoulder as though it weighed nothing.

"Right then," she said. "Let's get to training."


End file.
